


An Unexpected Addition

by midnightseashell14



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Haruki ends up rescuing someone who might end up being the push him and Aki need to bring their relationship to the next level.A gift for imori-hikaru as part of the Given Exchange 2020
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	An Unexpected Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/gifts).



> I have no idea why this idea came to my head but I thought it was cute and well, here we are! I hope you enjoy it imori-hikaru!
> 
> A mix of the prompts:  
> Haruki x Akihiko or Mafuyu x Uenoyama - Something soft. A date or domestic fluff. 
> 
> Any pairing - Any AU. This is very vague I know, but if there's an idea you had and wanted to create please feel free. I'm honestly happy with anything!

Haruki hummed happily as he made his way back to his apartment.

It was a perfect winter night, it was warmer than average but there was a cool breeze. It was perfect weather for his date later that night. Aki had asked him on another star watching date, which Haruki found endearing in a multitude of ways. 

One was how much his tough looking boyfriend loved stars and how he asked Haruki out every time. Like he was trying to woo him but also be considerate of his time if he said no. It was heart achingly sweet. 

It was still pretty early in the night and Aki wouldn't be coming till later when the sky was as dark as it could get. Haruki had decided to grab another pack of cigarettes at the store before Aki came over since he was running low.

Haruki stopped by the corner of an alley and began to open his new pack. The crinkling of the plastic was interrupted by a low whine. Haruki froze and listened. Another low whine came from deeper in the alley.

Haruki was almost entirely sure it was a dog and by the sounds it was making it was probably in pretty bad shape. He put his pack of cigarettes back in his pocket and made his way into the alley. 

He found the dog pretty quickly. It was big and bulky looking and probably wouldn’t have been able to hide even if it was in the condition to do so, which as Haruki got closer, it was clearly not.

Scars new and old littered the poor things body and it seemed to be bleeding from some fresh looking wounds. It’s ears were two small triangles on it’s big head. They seemed to be the only part of the poor thing that remained intact.

The dog started to whine again as Haruki came closer though this time with a distinct undercurrent of fear. Haruki could almost hear his heart breaking. Who would do this to a dog? Hell to any living thing?

He started to make small shushing noises and coos as he slowly got closer. It seemed to be working as the dogs whines were becoming less and it seemed to be trying to pick it’s head up off the ground. 

Haruki slowly put out his hand and let the dog smell it. It took a few moments which the dog spent sniffing him curiously before it apparently deemed him a friend and pushed his face into his hand. Haruki pet him softly trying to be mindful of the fresh wounds that littered it’s body. 

The poor thing's tail was moving slightly and Haruki almost started to cry as he realized it was trying to wag its tail but didn’t have the strength to. He took a deep breath and continued petting the dog with one hand while he pulled his phone out with the other. 

After quickly scanning the results of his search he found that there was a vet office not even 5 blocks away! Before putting away his phone he shot Aki a text telling him that he would be at the vet and not at home and hurriedly typed in the place's address before once again pocketing the device. 

He leaned down and wrapped the dog in his arms. Once they were secure and Haruki was sure he wasn’t hurting it, he made his way towards his new destination.

* * *

Aki was definitely surprised when he got Haruki’s text. 

Why on earth would his cute boyfriend be at a vet’s office? It wasn’t like he had any pet’s. 

Aki had then deduced that his boyfriend was either with a friend whose pet had gotten sick and was there for support or a friend had asked them to care for their pet while they were away. Seeing as how Haruki hadn’t mentioned that he would be pet sitting at all he was pretty sure it was the first option.

His sweet boyfriend really was an angel. 

Aki put on his jacket and made his way out of his apartment. He would go and keep Haru company.

* * *

Aki quickly spotted his boyfriend as he walked in. He was nervously jiggling his legs and messing with strands of his hair as he stared intently at the doors behind the receptionist's desk. He was so focused he actually jumped a bit when Aki sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Aki couldn’t help but laugh at the embossed look that crossed his boyfriend’s face.

“Aki! You scared me!” Haruki scolded. Aki patted his shoulder placatingly. 

“Sorry, but in my defense you were like a hundred miles away. What’s going on?”

Aki’s curiosity peaked as his boyfriend looked away and refused to make eye contact as he started his story. 

The more Haruki told him the more Aki felt like that character from a children’s book. The one whose heart grew three sizes, yeah he was pretty sure that was him right now.

Of course his boyfriend had rushed to help when he heard something in distress, of course he had comforted the poor animal and of course he had taken it upon himself to get the poor thing to the vet. 

He would say it as many times as he knew it to be true. His boyfriend was an angel.

Of course telling Haruki that had caused his cute boyfriend's face to turn entirely red and him to try hiding it in his hands. Aki was laughing at him as the vet, a sweet looking young woman came out of the doors and approached Haruki.

“Excuse me are you Mr. Nakayama?” Haruki quickly stood up as did Aki.

“Yes! You can call me Haruki. Is the dog okay?” Aki rubbed his back to help calm him down.

“The poor thing has been through a lot. We had to put a lot of stitches in and we will have to help her get her weight back up but I believe she’ll make it. And it’s all thanks to you Haruki.” She ended with a kind smile that Haruki and Aki happily returned.

“So she’s a girl! Can I go see her?” The vet nodded.

“Sure you can! She’s waking up from the sedation we had to give her to put in the stitches. She’ll be a little out of it but I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

The two boys followed her through the doors and to the cage where the dog had quickly noticed Haruki. It started wagging its tail as soon as it realized who was coming towards her.

She was banged up sure but even then Aki thought that she was pretty cute.   
Haruki cooed and pet her gently and she soaked up his affection like a sponge. 

“Would you like to name her before we contact the shelter? Or are you interested in keeping her?” 

Haruki whipped back to look at the vet. Aki should have known that he hadn’t even thought about it. Haruki had been in rescue mode. As he watched his boyfriend turn his gaze back to the dog and a small smile bloomed on his face he knew what his answer would be.

“She’s mine. I’m keeping her.” Haruki said and then paused for a moment before adding, “And her name is Miyu.” 

“A wonderful choice. I’ll let you have a few more minutes but then she’ll need her rest. You can go over everything you’ll need with our receptionist.” The boys nodded as she turned to go help with other patients.

“So you have a dog now.”

Haruki turned to him and Aki was surprised by the look on his face. It was a little scared but also very determined.

“Actually Aki, I know that my apartment is small and it will probably get crowded pretty quickly what with Miyu being there now and all but… I had been planning to ask you… if you would maybe want to move in with me?”

Aki couldn’t really hear himself over the blood rushing through his ears but with the way Haruki’s eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around him he was pretty sure he had said yes. 

His boyfriend and their dog. The three of them living together as a family. 

Aki tried to choke back his tears.

A displeased whine made them pull apart and they stared into Miyu’s big eyes. She was very sad to no longer be the center of attention. The boys laughed as they gave her a few more pets.

They were definitely in trouble. Their little princess was going to end up spoiled rotten.


End file.
